


This is Different

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Love, Marriage, Musing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime's musings on married life</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Different

Jaime’s eyes slide open and his gaze is met with one pale broad freckled shoulder. There are exactly twenty-three freckles on his wife’s left shoulder and Jaime’s always excited when a new one emerges, adding to the count.

His wife.

The fact that this was now his reality was strange to him given he never fathomed the words being applied to him. Still, an odd giddiness surfaces deep within his gut with said fact. It draws a smile from him which then makes him roll his eyes at the absurdity of it all.

The sun had risen hours ago, but Jaime contents himself with lying there next to Brienne, the warmth from her body making him bundle up a little closer. During their time in the North, sleeping was a rarity for the two of them. Now they were able to sleep late into the morning, without the sudden alertness of a horn being sounded or the battle screams of men fighting or dying. The peacefulness of Tarth soothed both their souls in a way Jaime never thought possible. He brushed his lips against her shoulder, smiling as she gave a shuddering sigh in her sleep.

His wife. Brienne Lannister. They’ve been married for eight moons now, however not much has changed about their relationship besides more kissing and the regular sex. He absently slid a hand up her side as his thoughts began to slide toward the previous night of lovemaking he had with his wife. It was every night in fact. Jaime knew they were both making up for all of the time they spent dancing around their attraction to each other. It was always passionate. Always intense, but never desperate. It was certainly a change for him. To openly want and love someone and to have those same things given in return.

He had been stripped of everything save for his name. Dismissed from the kings guard, stripped of all fortune and land, but he cared not as it wasn’t something he even ever wanted in the first place. Tyrion had convinced the dragon queen starting her reign with vengeance would not endear her to the people and his gesture was something Jaime would forever be grateful for. He was Kingslayer no more. He was now Ser Jaime; Golden hand and defender of the wall.

The names both amused him and filled him with pride and it never ceased to amaze him that he still had his head at the end of it all. He had left KingsLanding with Brienne at his side, humbly asking if she wanted an escort back to Tarth with a penniless crippled knight.

“You are much more than that Jaime.” She had said fiercely; making him feel chastened and awed at the same time. He had kissed her just as fiercely as her words had been. It wasn’t long after their arrival to Tarth that he had brazenly asked for her hand in marriage.

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder again. Brienne would soon awaken and chastise him for letting her sleep so late into the morning. He would tease away her frown with the sweetest of kisses and wandering hands until she was soft and pliant against him, saying his name in a way that always astounded him.

He gently slipped out of bed and quietly made his way toward the door, opening it and catching the attention of a passing servant. He ordered breakfast to be brought to their solar in an hour’s time and making sure they’ll make all of Brienne’s favorites.

He slipped back into bed, wrapping an arm around her waist. They’ll dine lazily on their breakfast as they did every morning before going off to their daily duties one of them being the training Tarth’s soldiers, which were growing by the day. Both men and women traveled from all over to be trained by Lady Brienne and her husband Golden Hand.

It was all so simple and Jaime could be nothing short of grateful for finally getting the simplicity he had longed for since he was a boy.

Brienne began to stir, her eyelids fluttering open as she turned to look at him with her magnificent blue eyes. “You know,” She started, raising her hand against his cheek. “Ever since I’ve married you I’ve developed a sort of laziness.”  
Jaime grinned. “I am known for bringing out the best in others.” He kissed her hand. “I’ve requested breakfast be brought to our solar in an hour’s time.”

She slowly raised an eyebrow at him clearly reading his intention for a late morning of fucking. Jaime merely grinned and kissed her hand again.

8888

“Really Jaime.” Brienne said as he attempted to feed her another cherry, but she still leaned over to accept the delectable fruit, teasingly biting his finger as she did.

Jaime smiled as he watched her lean back in her seat, lazily chewing on her favorite fruit. He fought the urge he felt to lean over and lick the juice that spilled down her chin. They smiled contently at each other; Jaime’s grin a bit wider as her contented smiles always made him happier.

“Are you happy Brienne?” He asked as he always did and she merely rolled her eyes.

“Don’t ask stupid questions Jaime.” She replied as she always did, amending her answer. “Of course I’m happy.” She reached for a piece of bread and cheese. “Are you?”

“I’ve never been happier.” He said seriously, smiling when Brienne’s gaze softened, her eyes glistening a bit. “Are you going to cry wench?” He teased, easily dodging the grape she tossed at him. “That is not ladylike behavior.”

“I am no lady ser!”She tossed a few more grapes at him, laughing as he caught them in his mouth. “You are worse than a child.” She said with a laugh.

Jaime loved hearing her laugh. “I am not the one throwing food.” He replied as she settled back against her chair, stretching languidly. The blue robe he had gifted her on her last nameday had fallen open revealing her right breast to him. It pleased him to see that Brienne was now comfortable with her body around him. Sighing contently, he reached for a glass of wine, pausing as he noticed the moon tea he had prepared for her was untouched.

The Moon Tea was usually the first thing she drank. Despite her freedom to carry a sword and fight with men, Brienne understood that part of her duty was to provide an heir for Tarth. One night she had quietly shared her fears of dying on the birthing bed as her mother had and how she didn’t think she would be a good mother. Jaime had quietly disagreed with her, reminding her of how well she took care of young pod. He had also shared his own quiet fears of fatherhood. The remaining children he had with his sister were certainly better off without him. Still, the longer he is married to Brienne the more he longs to see her heavy with their child.

He leaned back in his chair, his eyes still on the untouched Moon Tea. His gaze met Brienne’s own soft gaze. “Are you certain?” He asked quietly. Hope bloomed in his chest as she smiled at him.

“I am certain.” She said quietly. “I have experienced much pain in my life. Now all I experience is joy. I wish to pass this joy onto our children.”

Jaime’s smile was bright as he suddenly stood from his chair and kneeled In front of her, resting his stump on her thigh and grasping her left hand with his other. He had remembered one cold night in the North when they lay huddled before the fire, Brienne sharing with him stories from her girlhood. He had soaked up each story, storing them away in his mind as if they were precious jewels. He could remember feeling an odd sadness when she quietly admitted to him that she accepted the idea of never being able to fill the role of a proper lady. _I am ugly_. She had said without rancor. _I am not fit to be any man’s wife for I am not graceful nor am I a delicate flower and nothing will ever transform me into one._

She was wrong. Jaime thought to himself. Brienne was no beauty, that much was true, but she is brave, wise, and selfless. She has more honor in her thumb than all of the women and men in the Seven Kingdoms have within their entire bodies. Those traits alone were what made Brienne beautiful. “I love you wench.” He said, grinning as she blushed.

“And I you Jaime.”

He stood up, pulling her with him. “Let us bathe together.”

Brienne followed him toward the exit. “So long as I get to actually bathe.”

Jaime chuckled as he followed her into the adjoining chambers glad to see the large stone tub already full with steaming water. “I shall not make any promises.”

He marveled at Brienne as she easily took of her robe and stepped into the water with a sigh. He soon followed, sliding in next to her he wrapped his arms about her waist. Again he’s awed with the fact that this was his life now. After everything he’s lost. After everything he has done. He ends up with happiness. Brienne once told him it was for the gods to judge a man on what he has done. She had also told him it wasn’t what he has done, but who he has become. He didn’t know if he believed that or not, but perhaps she was correct. He was not proud of all he had done in his life, but he was certainly proud of who he has become. Jaime Lannister. Master-at-arms of Tarth. Husband of Brienne.

END


End file.
